plazmabursttwofandomcom-20200216-history
Alien Pistol
PB2121.png|The older Alien Pistol (pre-v1.17) Alien_Pistol.PNG|Alien Pistol in the equipment shop 312.PNG :For other weapons with similar perfomance, see here. The Alien Pistol is a medium-sized rail firing pistol, used as a sidearm by the Usurpation Forces. It is one of the three available pistols to buy from the Equipment Shop (the others being the Pistol CS-Pro and Pistol C-01p). This weapon has very low damage per shot, but it has a fairly high rate of fire, and it cannot be deflected. The Alien Pistol is very different in shape from the other two pistols. It is the same color of dark yellow as the Usurpation Soldiers and the Alien Rifle. This pistol slopes forward and down near the front, and has a small blue section for a barrel. The back of the gun breaks into two sections that surrounds the shooter's arms and branch out, acting like a trigger guard; the receiver is triangular and points towards the front end of the weapon. There is a small, invisible red light on the upper back of the gun that blinks red in between shots. Unlike other pistols, this gun does not feature a red laser sight. The older version of the Alien Pistol is a magnet-shaped device with two barrels at the top and bottom of the weapon. Two protrusions are in the middle of the weapon, which may serve as a trigger mechanism of some sort, though one is longer than the other for some strange reason. It has the same basic color scheme as the other Usurpation weapons. This variation, instead of firing rails, fired two bullets at once. Although the individual projectile power was moderately low, it was still more powerful than its current incarnation, capable of dealing up to 88 damage should both projectiles hit the head. The new Alien Pistol does very little damage, with an increased fire rate that sacrifices accuracy. Also like Railguns, it does not have any penetration capabilities and can't reflect off of walls. The Alien Pistol is the least expensive pistol to purchase. Location The Alien Pistol can be found only on levels 1 and 2 of the campaign, thus making this gun very rare in the campaign. There are only a total of 6 Alien Pistols in the campaign, and these guns can only ever be seen being carried by a group of Usurpation Soldier Minors. This gun can be bought from the Equipment Shop for $600 credits and upgraded for $250 credits. When fully upgraded, this pistol costs $1350 credits. Trivia * Before the Version 1.17 update it fired two regular bullets similar to that of the Alien Shotgun, and had a different appearance. The older version used the Pistol C-01p firing sound, and couldn't penetrate walls, oddly. * This is the second most expensive pistol when fully upgraded, behind the Pistol C-01p. * The Alien Pistol is the cheapest pistol to purchase. * The Level 2 Alien pistol is tied with the Eos Auto Shotgun for having the lowest power of any weapon in the game, sitting at a pathetic 0.3 power. In comparison, the Falkonian Shotgun has a power of 0.4, and the unupgraded Alien Pistol has a power of 0.45. * The current version of the weapon is considered by many players to be the worst gun in the game due to its atrocious combat performance and because of this, the Alien Pistol has become a subject of ridicule, jokes, and parodies. * When upgraded to level 2, it actually downgrades to a less effective weapon than the unupgraded version; its power decreases to 0.3. This is rectified when the weapon is upgraded to Level 3; it will increase to a proper 0.9. ** Judging by the math for the upgrade process (+0.15 per upgrade level), the proper power for a level 2 Alien Pistol would be 0.75. * The older version and the newer version will both be included in Plazma Burst 2.5. * Before one of updates, the newer version originally had collision with plasma projectiles. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Alien Weapons Category:Update 1.17 Category:Slot 1 Category:Railguns Category:Usurpation Forces Category:Pistols